Future In Black
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: Claire was part of a feeding group for the Volturi, but was saved because of her ability to see the future. Now she must live with them for four years, where she learns to love, hate, trust and fear. Based off Claire from Ryann Blarewood. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! My new story, Future In Black! Now the preface to this story was actually a one-shot of mine but I deleted it. I have been working on this story since October, but have put off updating it in till I got further in my other stories. This is really one of my favorite stories, I can always re-read it. I hope everyone loves it as much as I do. I want to thank RyK77 for betaing me and helping me with this crazy idea._**

**_Summary:_**

**_Claire was part of a Volturi feeding group when she was eleven, but was sent home when the Volturi realized that she could be useful. After she graduated high school, at fifteen, they took her back to Volterra. Now, with her newly found gift of seeing the future, she must live with them for four years where she learns to trust, fear, hate, and love._**

**_I want to tell everyone that Claire is very smart for being eleven. She has a photographic memory and usually speaks English more than French, even though she is French._**

* * *

**Preface**.

Their cloaks flow out behind them as they walk quickly and quietly through out the city. The full moon, high above makes dark shadows on the brick ground. Their skin, already so pale, only becomes paler as they race through the empty streets. Their blood red eyes scan for any movement, their ears alert to every heartbeat in the enclosed wall. Their nose's picking up every scent that loom in the air. Some of them stop every minute and sniff the walls. They bark out things like "She's close" or "I can smell her". There are four of them. Quick, lethal, and trained. All having only one thought on mind, finding _her_. All knowing they will.

A small girl leads the V shaped group. A terrifying look on her young face, showing she will do anything to find _her_. A boy, that could be her twin, only a few steps behind her with the same look. Behind them are two men, both of them well muscled and slight olive-toned. The small girl in front stops at a four part interception.

"Split up," she orders. Her childlike voice like a knife cutting through butter, as it swept across the quite night. The group does as told. The small girl and boy continue going forward. The two large men split up, one going to the right, and the other the left. Even though the group has now split up it only makes them scarier and stronger. Their footsteps still at the same pace before and each one calm. They do not worry that they have not found her yet. They know they will find her, why should they doubt themselves? They have never failed in anything, they are strong. Humans fear them. Vampires fear them. The girl they hunt, fear them.

The small girl and boy stop as they hear a close heartbeat. A heartbeat that is fluttering so fast it would seem like it would explode. They smile evilly at each other. They have found the girl, she is close. They can now hear her frightened footsteps as she runs. Their pace quickens too, as they close in on their prey. Her scent is mixed in with dirty water, probably from the puddles of water around the deserted tunnels. Her heartbeat get's louder and they begin to hear her breathing, she is sprinting as fast as she can through the empty alleys. But her attempts are pointless, the girl and boy are closing in on her.

She has no where to go, there is no where to run. She will be found and dragged back underground. There is no doubt about that in anyone's mind, including the girl's. Then why does she run if it's no use? She does not know, but she does know that where ever they take her will be a bad place to be. A very bad place.

The girl stops short when she reaches a wall. That wall is the one thing in between her and freedom. She is done for, the group is now closing in on her, each of them coming from a different direction. The boy and small girl are coming directly behind her. And both men's paths cross back with the main one. They reform the V shaped line and stop right behind the girl. She closes her eyes and takes in a big breath. She slowly turns to meet her doom.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"And this is the castle." I looked at the woman warily. She was very tall, and had long mahogany hair. She was wearing a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that showed off each one of her curves, which had some of the married men drooling. She was unnaturally pale, but my dad didn't seem to notice. She had violet eyes and a kind smile, but I did not trust it. I did not trust her.

I tugged on my dad's hand and he looked down at me. I pleaded with my eyes. "Le papa, je ne pense pas que ceci était une bonne idée," _**(**__**Dad, I don't think this was a good idea.**__**) **_I whispered in French, hoping the woman, Heidi, would not hear. I focused on my Dad, but I swore I saw this Heidi shoot me a glare. My dad smiled at me.

"Ne pas être bête, Claire. Nous serons biens." _**(**__**Don't be silly, Claire. We will be fine.)**_ I nodded, but I still didn't believe him. We were currently in Italy, for my eleventh birthday. This "kind" lady offered us a tour, and my dad was too caught up in her "beauty" to notice the strange feeling I was getting. I stayed with the group as we were led through the halls. I could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I expressed this to my dad a few more times, but he kept ignoring me.

When we came to a stop in front of two heavy wooden doors, the feeling became worse and I let out a cry, which caused a few people in the group to look at me.

"Papa ! Nous devons la feuille, quelque chose mauvais va-" _**(**__**Dad! We have to leave, something bad is going-)**_I did not finish my sentence because of the sharp glare that Heidi sent my way. A man came down the hall with a smile on his face and stopped next to Heidi. No one else seemed to notice this; they were looking around the hallway and whispering to each other. I could not exactly get a good look at this man, the lighting was so dim and he was looking towards Heidi.

They quietly exchanged words, and I saw that they both glanced in my direction. It worried me and I stepped back a few feet. The man tilted his head to the side slightly before straightening up and walking towards me. My breathing hitched and I looked around desperately. But everyone, including my dad, was focused on some bull crap that Heidi was saying about a painting. I had nowhere to go.

The man was now in front of me and he smiled down at me. He was maybe around 6 feet and wore a black/grey button up coat. The first thing I noticed about him was his dark eyes, almost black. The next was his strikingly good looks. He was as pale as Heidi and had perfect features: a straight nose, light pink lips, not-too-hairy eyebrows, and amazing bone structure.

"Bonjour, là," _**(Hello, there.)**_ he greeted. His voice was much like Heidi's: smooth, soft, kind and they both had no Italian accent. Yet I did not trust it.

"I speak English," I told him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and flashed me a smile.

"My name is Demetri. Heidi had told me that you seemed not to like this tour. That is understandable; it is mostly about history. We have a lobby you could wait in and watch TV for the remainder of the tour," he offered with a very kind smile. I would have normally accepted; he was so sweet and understanding. But the feeling was back in my stomach, and I shot a worried look at my dad before turning back to Demetri.

"No thank you Demetri. I think I should stay with my dad," I told him. His smile did not falter.

"The tour is almost another hour long and I can tell you would not enjoy it. You could watch a movie, we have tons," he continued to try to persuade me but I refused to go.

"No, thank you." This time he glared and he clenched his teeth. I could see the struggle and knew my instincts were right. He was dangerous.

"I insist," he told me, taking a step forward. I edged around him carefully, my eyes never leaving him, to try to get to my dad, only to run into Heidi. She peered down at me and smiled, before looking up at Demetri. I suddenly felt trapped, and I was.

"Now, Demetri. If Miss Claire here does not want to watch TV, then she can stay with the tour group," Heidi told him. I looked back at Demetri to find him narrowing his eyes at Heidi.

"I was only suggesting it since it was you who wanted to make sure she wasn't bored," Demetri said back smoothly. I looked back at Heidi, not believing it. She was the one who had been glaring at me the whole time. Neither Heidi, nor Demetri, seemed to notice me there.

"I will just have to tell Aro, not to bore her too much," Heidi said. Realization spread across Demetri's perfect face for a second. I had a feeling that when they talked about me being 'bored' they meant something else entirely. I quickly sidestepped out of the human sandwich that was made of me, only to be caught by the forearm. I spun around to see that Demetri had grabbed me and Heidi was walking back towards the group.

I hadn't noticed that Demetri was wearing gloves until then. And I could still feel his ice-cold hands through the leather. I gasped and tried to wiggle free, only for him to grab my wrists and pin them to his chest.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Demetri glared at me and tightened his grip ever so slightly until I let out a whimper.

"Shut up," he whispered in to my ear. I shivered and whimpered again, but nodded. He turned back to the tour and began walking forward, dragging me with him. No one had seemed to notice Heidi and Demetri's little conversation, or that I was being held against my will by Demetri.

Heidi finally opened the two heavy doors and stepped inside. I saw that my dad was in the front and soon followed her. Demetri pulled me into the room, along with the other tourists, and pulled me slightly to the side. I looked around in amazement. The room we were taken to was beautiful.

It was completely made out of marble, or at least it looked like it was. There were many people in the room, but I couldn't focus on them because there were three people who sat on thrones. They were beautiful, except for one whose face looked like it was made out of play-doh. Two of them, including the play-doh dude, had black hair while one of them had blonde.

The bad feeling was so overwhelming that I gasped and clutched Demetri's hands tightly. He glanced down at me quickly before looking back up. Something caught my eye in the direction of Heidi, she was trembling her lips, but no sound was coming out. Or, I thought there was no sound coming out. And then every pair of eyes landed on me for a quick second.

"Welcome, guest!" The man who sat in the middle with black hair began. The bad feeling was so strong that my knees buckled from beneath me and I fell to the floor, even with Demetri holding me. "Welcome to Volterra!" Then I felt a hard shove and I went sliding across the floor. I had no time to understand what happened before the screaming started.

I whipped my head around finding the same scene all around me. They (the people in the room when we got here) were attacking us (the tour group), pinning people down and biting into them. _Vampires_. My mind told me but I shook that thought out of my head quickly. I needed to find Dad (I had not been attacked yet and neither had a few people). If only he had listened to me, or I had warned him better of my feeling.

"Dad!" My scream mixed in with the other cries and I doubt he heard it. I quickly looked around the room, trying to find a hiding place. I found none, the room was completely open. The few people who had not yet been attacked were running to the door, but I was too far away to even consider that idea and I doubted they would be able to get away. But my eyes landed on a bench right beside me. It wouldn't hide me but it would protect me from seeing the rest of this…massacre. I slid beneath it and curled into a tight ball, covering my head with my arms and trying to block the sounds of pain.

I couldn't. I cried into my stomach as silently as possible, and soon the screams and pleas died down. They were dead. Dead. All of them, including my dad. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by my dad's dead body. I couldn't hold in the scream that had been caught in my throat ever since this horrible day started. _Shit_, I thought, a little too late. Suddenly two cold hands grabbed me and pulled me out of my terrible hiding spot.

I was sobbing by now, my eyes still locked on my dad's body. I had no clue who was holding my wrists, but I fought in their iron grasp. They had killed everyone. The person behind me dragged me to the center of the room, and I had made a trail because of the blood everywhere.

"So this is the Claire that Heidi told us about," a creepy, light voice inquired. I looked up to see the man who had 'greeted' us, smiling at me softly. He walked down from his throne and took my hand away from whoever had it, and placed his other one on top of my hand. He bowed his head for a few seconds before looking back at me. His eyes were wide and he had a big smile on his face, like it was Christmas and he had gotten what he wanted. "Amazing," he whispered.

"What is it, Aro?" the blonde man asked him.

"She is very special," he told him, letting go of my hand and turning back to the other two guys sitting in the chairs.

"How so?" Blondie asked.

"She has a photographic memory. She is 11 but in 8th grade, she skipped three grades. And she knows things," he told him, while sitting in his seat. I stared up at him, still crying, a little scared. How did he know those things? I hadn't even said one word.

"What kind of things?"

"Well she knew something bad was going to happen the moment Heidi offered the tour. She tried to warn her father even, but he did not listen. I think she would be very useful to our guard," Aro continued. The blonde man turned back to look at me, slumped in the arms that restrained me, still crying.

"She is much too young," he said. Aro frowned a little, but nodded.

"That is true. But she is much too valuable to kill."

"I agree, but what do we do with her?" The play-doh man asked in a thick voice, almost as if he was tired. The three of them looked around the room quickly before their eyes landed on me.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion alone. Demetri, please show Claire to a room, thank you," Aro ordered. The man behind me, who I'm guessing was Demetri, jerked me up and quickly took me out of the room. I noticed the others in the room also seemed to thin out and disappear. Demetri then picked me up, bridal style, and raced me through the hallways at an inhuman speed. _That's because they aren't human._

Demetri dropped me on a small bed in a small room. He stared at my sobbing form for a second before sighing and leaving. I continued crying on the bed, soaking the sheets completely. I don't know how long I continued sobbing before I ran out of tears and just stared aimlessly at the wall. It felt like it must have been hours or even days…but I knew it couldn't have been.

I was beyond bored in the small room and the only thing to do was sit in a ball and cradle back and forth. My thoughts went to my dad. He was dead, like my mom and grandparents. The only family I had left were my two older sisters, who were smart enough to stay home and not come on this trip.

Suddenly the door opened and Demetri walked back in. I whimpered slightly and he smiled at me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me up, no longer being gentle. He moved quickly back through the hallways and stopped at the wooden door. He knocked three times and waited.

Then a voice said: "Come in."

* * *

_**Now the Preface may not make sense at the time and it may be awhile in till it really does. But, how did you like it?! I love this story, it's proabaly my favorite one. Now I need you to do two things for me.**_

_**1. REVIEW! I love reviews they mak me smile and laugh, hey flame me if you want.**_

_**2. VOTE! Go to my profile and vote for who Claire should fall in love with. Don't tell me in a review because then I can't tally it. So please help me out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Demetri opened the door and pulled me inside unwillingly. The room was now empty, except for the three men. There was no blood or bodies at all, which scared me slightly. Like it never happened.

I looked down, away from the monsters. They scared me, they were creepy, and their blazing red eyes were glued to me.

"Do you know what we are, Claire?" Aro asked me.

"Vampires?" I whispered it, and it almost came out as a question. I had imagined them laughing at my answer and then telling me that all of this was a joke, but they never did.

"You are a smart girl, Claire. And we want to make you a vampire, but you are to young and might not be able to control yourself." My breathing had hitched at them saying 'we want make you into a vampire'. "So we are going to let you go home." I looked up quickly, he must be joking. After what I have seen…what they had told me…did they expect me not to say anything? The blonde one seemed to read my mind.

"Not, without conditions," he said harshly and I quickly looked down.

"Oh, of course, Caius, I was getting to that. I understand you live in France," Aro turned back to me. I nodded quickly; slightly afraid of how he knew that.

"Caen," I answered, my thick French accent was timid.

"And you have two older sisters there. Chloe and Justine, correct?" I nodded again, not understanding what they had to do with this. "You will go home, back to them. You will tell the police that your father went missing when he went out to get some food. You will go back to your normal life, and after you finish high school we will come get you and bring you back. You will not say one word about us, and if you do we will kill your sisters, and the person you told-"

"Possibly you as well," Caius cut into Aro's long speech.

"Do you understand?" Aro finished, as if Caius had never spoken. I stared at the three…monsters in shock. It was so much to take in. They were letting me go, back to my sisters in France. "Do you understand?" Aro asked again, harsher this time. I nodded my head slowly. "Good. Demetri, if you can take her to Jamie to go over the details."

And just like that Demetri pulled me back out of the room. I was shaking slightly as I stumbled down the hall, following Demetri's fast pace. He led me into a small office with a girl sitting behind a desk. I realized that she was the person who was behind the desk when Heidi led us in. She was human, but she helped them…she was okay with them murdering people.

She smiled as we entered and Demetri pushed me down into a chair. "I trust that you won't tell het too much," Demetri said before leaving.

"Hi Claire, I'm Jamie," she told me with a sweet smile. "I just need to ask you a few questions…."

* * *

I got out of the taxi with shaky legs and looked up at the building. I slowly walked forward but stopped a few feet in front of the doors. People buzzed in and out of the building and there were sounds of laughs coming from all the people walking down the streets.

I was in still in Italy, at the police station. Jamie had given me just enough money to get here. She had told me a clever story of how we were going to go see Volterra when my dad got a cold. We decided not to go and he went out to get medicine… never to return again. Jamie told me to act scared, and worried for my dad. Of course I was scared and worried! I witnessed the murder of fifty people!

Jamie had warned me not to say a word. She said that they weren't joking. They would kill everyone who knows, and would no doubt at least punish me. If not, kill me.

My eyes traced the people walking around the streets, feeling jealous that I couldn't be happy like them. Something caught my eye at the corner of the road. A dark figure in a cloak was starring at me. I gasped and jumped back, and when I looked back the figure was gone. They were watching me, I realized. My breathing hitched as I walked into the police station and got ready for me to tell my cover story that Jamie provided for me.

****2 days later****

"Claire!" Justine cried from over the heads of the other passengers. I ran to her and began crying as I collided with her warm body. She gently hugged me back and also began to cry. I had spent two days at the police station, answering any and all questions I could. They believed my story about my dad, and contacted my sisters about what happened. They had an officer escort me on the ride to France, because I wasn't aloud to ride alone.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder. She pulled me back and pushed my hair out of my face.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just glad you're here," she told me softly before pulling me back into a hug. We stayed like this for a few minutes before we grabbed my one suitcase and headed out to Justine's car. Chloe was leaning on the car door and when she saw us she jerked up. We have always fought, like sisters were suppose to, but I saw no anger in her eyes.

She rushed to me, and we hugged each other. We both sobbed heavily. She sobbed because they thought our father disappeared, and were relieved to have their little sister back. I sobbed because I knew my father was dead, I knew vampires existed, I knew I was going to become one, and I knew I couldn't say or do anything about it.

* * *

**_Review!! Please._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to my beta; RyK77

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three.**

Four years. Four years ago I went to Italy for my eleventh birthday with my dad. At the time, I was so excited. I loved to travel; I had learned Italian and all its history. We went all over Italy, and on the last week we came across a small city called Volterra, one of the safest cities in Italy. My dad and I were offered a tour to see the castle. We accepted. That was our stupid mistake.

And then, I had to go on for four years, not telling anyone what really happened… that vampires were real, and that I was only going to be human for less than five years. I had to go to high school (only at twelve, I skipped a few grades) and make new friends. I had to pretend like I was Happy Girl who had gotten over her father's "disappearance". And I could.

For the most part, I did. Sometimes I could go for days without thinking of my past or fate. And then I would have the nightmares. The nightmares where the monsters mocked me with my dad's body, teased me of what I would become. I would wake up screaming in cold sweat, and my sisters would comfort me. Whisper things like "shh…it's okay." And "we'll find him one day". They knew nothing of what happened all those years ago in Italy.

A story was made up for me, of how my dad could never come back to France with me. It was a lie, a lie I told a million times, and a lie I wish was true.

"Claire!" I looked up to see Kate, my best friend, running towards me. She was eighteen, with long legs and short brown hair. I smiled at her, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey," I said.

"Can you believe it?" she asked as we hugged. "We're graduating today! And you at fifteen!" She squealed and hugged me tighter. Unlike every one of my classmates, I wasn't excited about this. They said they would come back after I graduated. I graduate in two hours. I was already in the gown, and at the school.

I breathed in deeply to calm the sick feeling in my stomach–the same sick feeling I had that day four years ago.

* * *

Well, it was official. I graduated an hour ago. Now, I was back at my house, with a group of my best friends. We were having a graduation party, with a bunch of my neighbors also. They were all so happy about my "huge accomplishment". Whatever. I couldn't be more indifferent.

"Claire, do you mind taking out the trash?" I looked up to see Justine, my older sister, holding a plastic black bag. I frowned but stood up and grabbed it. Anything to get me out of this party. "Thanks!" Justine called as I opened and closed the front door. Little did I know it would be the last time I saw her again.

I was walking down my driveway when the feeling in my stomach hit me again, harder this time. I gasped and dropped the bag, looking round frantically. And that's when I saw them.

They were leaning against a black Mercedes and were watching my house with intense eyes. They were wearing regular clothes, but were still in full black. They both locked eyes on me and I looked around frantically, but the road suddenly seemed empty. There was not even a gush of wind, or the sound of animals. It was dead silent.

One of them, the taller one, beckoned me over with a simple twitch of his finger. _So this was it?_ I asked myself. My breathing sped up as I took the first step towards them. My mind was screaming at me and my stomach was knotting in rotten ways. It was almost painful to continue to walk to them, but what other choice did I have?

When I finally reached them, I had walked as slow as possible - hoping someone would just randomly come out of their house and congratulate me and then invite me in. I stopped a few feet away from them - so that I was still in the road. They both flashed me smiles that showed their perfect teeth and uncrossed their arms.

"Hello, Claire," one of them said kindly. I nodded, fighting back tears as I did.

"Demetri, and…" I trailed off as I looked at the other vampire. He looked as old as I did, maybe a year younger, with brown hair pushed to the side.

"Alec," he told me. I nodded once again and stood in front of them, unsure what to do. Demetri sighed and straightened up from the car.

"Well, let's go," he said simply. I stared at him like he had grown five heads. Was he serious?

"Just like that? Can't I say goodbye to my sisters, and friends, and-"

"Don't make this difficult Claire. Get in the car now," Alec said in a demanding tone. I took a step away from them, which caused them to become alert.

"No! I don't want to go with you!" I yelled at them. Their eyes quickly scanned the houses on the road to make sure no one heard me, but I didn't care.

"Claire, in now," Demetri hissed at me. I shook my head stubbornly and took another step back so that I was in the middle of the street.

"I'm not going!" In a flash, Alec was in front of me, grabbing me by the elbow and taking me roughly to the car. He gave me no time to scream for help, because I was pulled into the back seat of the car with him in a flash. I tried to open the door only to find out it was child locked and the window was also locked.

I slumped in my seat, frowning, and kicked the driver's seat - where Demetri sat. He growled at me and sped up the car. I kicked his seat again and he hissed in warning. I did it again, this time five times in a row. Suddenly, a cold hand was on my ankle. I looked up to see that Alec had turned in his seat and restrained my foot.

"Stop it now, Claire. You are acting like a child," Alec criticized before letting go. I didn't listen to him and began kicking Demetri's seat with both my feet, putting all my weight into it. Suddenly the car stopped and a fuming Demetri ripped my door open. He growled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the car with a jerk.

Alec quickly got out of the car and stood behind Demetri, watching him carefully as if he would harm me. Demetri shook my body a little, and I whimpered. He was scary with his glowing red eyes and pale skin.

"If you do not stop and shut up then I will go against Aro's orders and knock you out, and I'll make sure that it will hurt when you wake up. Do you understand me?" He demanded. I gulped loudly but nodded once. He still glared at me as he pushed me back into the backseat of the car again. I had just managed to straighten up when I realized we were already moving again.

I pouted in the seat and tears began to rise in my eyes. It wasn't fair! I literally just graduated and I was back with these monsters. If either Alec or Demetri noticed my crying they didn't mention it. My thoughts drifted to my family, or what's left of it. My two sisters and my oldest sister's husband. Justine was my rock after Dad's "disappearance" and I already missed her.

I cuddled up into a ball and began sobbing. My life had gone to shit. I could have had an amazing life! I could've gone on to college and got a husband and had kids…. Now I was back with the people who killed my own dad in front of me. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!!!!

The car came to a slow stop and I looked up. We were at an airport, a private airport, I realized with a frown. Demetri and Alec got out of the car and Demetri opened my door for me. I slowly stepped out and looked around. There was a white jet ahead of us but nothing else. Not another person in sight. I frowned as I walked behind Alec, Demetri behind me.

Alec led the way up the stairs and into the small plane. I nearly screamed when I ran into a big chest and then I heard a booming laugh. I looked up quickly to see another vampire starring down at me. He was enormous and I shrunk back. He flashed me a smile and then looked past me to Demetri.

"You ready?" The vampire asked.

"Yes." Then the unknown vampire looked down at me once again before turning back and going into what I could only assume was the cockpit. Demetri then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the seat next to where Alec sat.

"Who was that?" I asked Alec. He shot me a glare but answered.

"Felix," he said. "I suggest you go to sleep, Claire. The ride is going to be long," he suggested. I nodded and moved the chair back so it was more horizontal. I felt Alec drape a blanket over me and I smiled a little. I curdled into a ball and closed my eyes. I focused on the plane's engine and quickly fell asleep.

"_Claire!!" I looked around until I found my dad. His back was on the stone floor, and a monster was on top of him. His throat was arched back so that his face was upside down._

"_Dad!" I called back out to him, beginning to move towards him. But he quickly shook his head._

"_No Claire. Run!" And then he let out a scream as the vampire continued drinking from him. I began to cry as I turned around towards the doors and ran out. I passed down many dark hallways before I stopped to catch my breath. I was panting for air and sobbing very heavily. Then I heard fast footsteps behind me and began to run again._

"_Claire!" The monsters called out in sweet voices. I quickly hid myself behind a wall, my breathing was erratic and I demanded myself to calm down. The footsteps came closer and then slowed into walks._

"_Claire! Oh Claire! Come out, come out wherever you are." A few of them laughed and my breathing hitched as I heard them move closer. And then suddenly a few pairs of cold arms were around me. I screamed and thrashed which caused more chuckles. I could hear them chant over and over again._

"_Claire, Claire, Claire!"_

I bolted upright in my seat and I let out a shriek as I felt the cold arms pull me back.

"No, no, no, no! Please, no, stop!" I pleaded and thrashed. I heard my name being called and cold hands trying to calm me.

"Shh…Claire, calm down, your fine." They kept saying that and I didn't believe them. "Shh…" I don't know how long it was before I finally stopped screaming and trying to escape my restraints. I slumped in the arms that held me down and began crying. I felt the hands release me and I went back to a tight ball.

"Claire?" I heard a soft voice ask. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I flinched away from it, letting out another whimper. The person took away his hand and asked me if I was alright. I nodded slightly, still facing away from them.

"Is there a bathroom?" I asked weakly.

"In the back, first door on your left," Alec answered. I stood up quickly, avoiding their gazes, and headed back. Once inside I found the switch and stared in horror at what stood in the mirror. Me. Well, at least I think it was me.

My usually glowing green eyes were red and dull. My brown hair was tangled and messy, with sweat on my hairline. My face almost looked like a pepperoni pizza with all the red marks from crying. My wrists were already starting to bruise and I smelled sweaty. I had a dry throat and a stomachache.

I let out a shaky laugh and slipped down to the ground, leaning my head against the door. I stayed in the bathroom for hours, listening to the silence outside the door. I was still crying from my nightmare. I always have them; I just never got them that badly before. Maybe it was because they grabbed me when I woke up, maybe it was because I was close to them.

"Where is she?" I perked up against the door to a voice outside, near the seats.

"In the bathroom," I heard Alec answer.

"How long has she been in there?" I'm guessing he was Felix because his voice was deep and new to me.

"A few hours," Demetri answered this time.

"Well, we are about to descend, I suggest that she comes out," Felix stated. I widened my eyes and quickly locked the door. I guess they heard that because a second later someone was pounding on the door. I jumped back against the wall furthest from the door.

"Claire," Alec said gently from outside. "Can you please open the door? You need to buckle in." His voice was kind but I knew it was an act. It was just a way for him to try to gain my trust. When he didn't hear me moving, he banged on the door again and switched to a new tactic.

"Claire, I don't want to have to break the door down. Aro wouldn't like that. Trust me, you don't want Aro upset." It was Demetri's voice this time. Why the hell should I care if Aro is upset? I hate him. Demetri sighed. "Last chance, Claire." I didn't move from where I sat at all.

Suddenly the door was busted open and Demetri walked in. He grabbed my arm and I let out a whine, which caused him to tighten his grip. He pulled me past Alec, who stood right outside the room, and brought me back to the eight seats. He almost threw me into the seat and buckled me in. He sat next to me, while Alec sat in front.

"That was stupid, Claire," Demetri said sternly. I didn't look at him. I was stubborn, yes.

Soon I felt the feeling in my stomach I always get when a plane descends. I grabbed the armrest in a slight fear and let out a small gasp. I hated planes. I guess the fact that I was kidnapped by vampires made the plane ride thing become a not so big problem. But now it had my whole attention.

"I don't fell too good," I muttered to Demetri as I began to fell nauseated. I heard him say, "shit" and suddenly a small trashcan was in front of me just as I threw up.

* * *

**_Please review/favorite/story alert. Also go to my profile and vote for who you want Claire to be with. thanks._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the great reviews! I hope everyone likes this one, Claire's sick! =)

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four.**

I breathed in the new, fresh air and it felt good in my lung. Although, I still felt sick. I quickly ran down the stairs and got to the bottom just in time to throw-up. My hands rested on my knees as I panted for air, and groaned. I could hear the three vampires step down the stairs, and my heartbeat increased.

"God, Claire," I heard Alec say, followed by Demetri's and Felix's laughs. I'm glad they are enjoying my pain. Alec gently, but firmly, grabbed me by my elbow and led me to a big black SUV, 30 feet away from the plane.

Alec helped me in and slid in beside me as Demetri and Felix got into the front. "If you need to throw-up tell us and we'll pull over. Try not to vomit in the car," Alec said to me, almost as if I couldn't understand. I nodded my head and carefully shifted as to not upset my stomach. I didn't try good enough. I flew the door open and vomited once again.

_Was I sick?_ Duh, I guessed that much, but what do I have? Maybe it's that stomach bug going around that my a few of my friends had. It would make sense that I got it while being kidnapped by vampires, with my luck.

I heard a sigh and I leaned my head on the headrest. "This is going to take forever," Felix complained as I closed the car door. "Call Jamie and tell her we will be late." Demetri pulled out his cell-phone and began talking into it in Italian.

"She said she'll have everything ready by the time we come back, a long with some medicine for you, Claire," Demetri informed me. Well it's good to know that I still have to suffer for a while. _Oh shit_, I thought.

"Pull over!" I screamed at Felix. He quickly screeched to a stop and I was out of the car as fast as possible. I barfed for what seemed forever, gagging now and then as well as couching. Soon only a clear liquid was the only thing coming out. I groaned and rolled over on the ground. I heard another sigh and a cold hand felt my forehead.

"Come on, Claire." I felt the hands move to my waist and began picking me up.

"No," I muttered, pushing against Felix's chest - but I had lost so much energy that I barley nudged him. He set me back in the car and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt so weak. My brain pounded my skull and it was like I could hear my heart beat in my ears. And my heart-beat was loud.

"There is a gas station a few miles ahead, maybe we can get her something. God she smells terrible," Alec complained. I wanted to yell at him, to tell him "you think it's bad for you? What about me?" but I didn't. I simply let out another groan.

Shortly after the car stopped and Felix and Demetri got out. Alec stayed with me as I clutched my stomach and leaned my head back. Only a few minutes later Felix came back with Demetri in tow. They each carried one plastic bag and climbed back into the front.

They exchanged words to Alec, but I was to out of it to understand what they said, and then I felt Alec sit me up straight.

"Claire, can you please open your eyes?" I fluttered my eyes open to see that Alec had a chewable Pepto-Bismol in his hand. He handed me an open bottled water and I took it with shaky hands. I first chewed the pink tablets and then drank the water to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"The girl who worked the counter said that you should nibble on some crackers," Felix said as he pulled away from the gas station. My stomach heaved at the thought of food, but I was able to stop from vomiting again.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered softly.

"You need to eat," he said sharply.

"But I don't want to," I complained.

"Claire, I don't want to have to force feed you. All you need to do is nibble on them," Alec said. I frowned at the thought of them shoving food down my throat so I grabbed the crackers and opened them up. The smell assaulted my nose and I almost vomited again.

My hands were shaking so badly as I brought the cracker to my mouth and took a small bite. I forced myself to swallow it and I waited. It felt fine with my stomach so I took another nibble of it. And that's when my stomach decided it was too much I puked before I got a chance to tell them to pull over.

The car jerked to the left and I fell onto the door, which caused more upset in my stomach. I threw up again and panted.

"Damn it!" Someone yelled. I couldn't open my eyes to see what was going on, so I simply allowed myself to go under.

"I don't know, she just collapsed," someone said above me. I could hear people above me but I couldn't open my eyes. There was a cold hand on my forehead and a sigh escaped someone's lips.

"After pucking a few times," a voice noted. It was female, and one that I didn't recognize. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," a voice - Demetri? - argued.

"Well, you kidnapped her," the female voice said. I liked the voice – it was nice and soft, unlike the other voices, and I could hear a slight Hispanic accent to it.

"That has nothing to do with this," Felix said in a hard voice. I tried to talk, to ask for help, but a low groan was the only thing that came out. "Claire?" I fluttered my eyes open and then closed them because of the harsh light.

"Claire, honey. Can you hear me?" It was the nice ladies voice again. I tried to reach out to it but I couldn't. I nodded my stiff head. "Open your eyes, for me." I tried again, and this time the light wasn't as bright.

And a smiling girl stood above me. I jumped slightly as I realized she was a vampire. She had long black hair with the same pale skin and beautiful face. Except instead of the red eyes I have almost become use to, she had light brown – almost gold – eyes.

"Hello," she said. I sat up slowly, noticing that I had a slight headache. I looked around to realize I was sitting on a couch with the lady sitting next to me and Felix, Demetri, and Alec standing around the room. "I'm Carmen," she introduced.

"Claire," I told her softly. She grinned at me.

"I know. How about we get you washed off?" Before I could answer the three vampires pushed her out of the way and were in front of me.

"No," Demetri snarled at her. Carmen glared at them and crossed her arms.

"Don't forget whose house you are in. Look, she smells terrible – almost unbearable. All I'll do is give her a bath and fresh clothes. I wouldn't dream of wrecking the Volturi's master plan," Carmen said to them. I shrank back into the couch. She knew they kidnapped me, and she was going to let it go!

There was a short discussion and then I felt a cold hand jerk me up. It was Alec and he handed me to Carmen before whispering something in her ear. She nodded and then brought me upstairs. She led me into a large bedroom and then into a large bathroom with a big bathtub and a shower.

She let go of my hand and went to turn on the faucet for the bathtub. As the water began to fill the bathtub she turned back to me.

"Now what are you doing with three bastards like them?" She asked me.

"They kidnapped me," I stated the obvious. She titled her head to the side and looked at me.

"Your French," she said. I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "You're a long way from home."

"Italy isn't that far from France," I said. Carmen chuckled and shook her head.

"We aren't in Italy, Hun. Were in Alaska," she told me. I froze. Alaska, as in the United States?

"Why am I here?" I asked her in a rush. The smile left her face and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Then she turned back to the tube and turned off the water. She looked over her shoulder to me. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked. I knew that I should have said yes, but I didn't want to be alone.

"No, please, don't!" I cried out reaching for her. It made no sense, but I didn't want to be alone anymore. She grabbed me and pulled me into her arms.

"Shh…it's fine. I won't leave you. I'll just face the other way while you take off your clothes, okay?" She asked me softly. I nodded and as soon as she turned I took off my clothes and jumped in the bath.

It was mostly silent as she scrubbed my body, getting rid of any extra vomit that dribbled down. As she began to shampoo my hair I finally talked.

"What is the Volturi?" I asked her. She stiffened next to me but then smiled.

"What?"

"I heard you say 'I wouldn't dream of wrecking the Volturi's master plan'. What is the Volturi?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." It was the same answer she had given me before. I frowned and fidgeted beneath her hand.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I would love to tell you everything, but those stupid mother fuckers threatened to, and I quote: 'rip her from your grasp, whether she is dressed or not'. I don't think you would like that," she answered. I shuddered slightly at the thought. But I liked what Carmen called them. Couldn't say it better myself.

She finished and then helped me out of the bathroom. She gave me a pair of clothes, and although they were slightly big, it felt good to be out of the sweat stained clothes that smelt like vomit.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked me as we left the room; I walked slowly – afraid to go back down.

"A little," I admitted. "I have a headache and a stomach ache, but I haven't thrown-up since I woke up. That must be good."

"You have nothing in your stomach left, not even water. There is nothing to throw up. Which is why you should eat," she told me softly.

"Last time she ate, she barfed all over the car," Felix muttered as we acme downstairs. Carmen glared at them. "How much longer?" He asked Carmen, who shrugged - still glaring.

"I don't know. Not to long, they left last night-" she cut off her sentence and turned to look at the sliding glass door, as did the other vampires in the room. "Great. They're here." I wanted to ask what she meant but then a vampire came running into the house and straight to Carmen, who stood right in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? What's wrong? Why didn't you call me? How long were they here?" He asked it all in a rush and his voice was sharp. Carmen put her hands on his face, which seemed to calm him.

"Calm down, Eleazar. I'm fine, they did nothing." Eleazar stared deep into her eyes, as if he thought he would never see her again. And then three other vampires came bounding into the house and I shrunk back into the wall. Two of them, the women, hissed at Demetri, Alec and Felix and the male placed a restraining hand on both of them.

"What are you doing here?" A female with strawberry blond hair snarled. I pressed my back closer to the wall, praying I could just blend into it.

"We came here to talk to Eleazar," Demetri said. At this sentence Eleazar's back tensed and he slowly faced them.

"Why?" He hissed. Demetri simply looked past him to me and on the inside I cursed at him for bringing the attention to me, but I was to scared to talk. Eleazar followed his gaze and noticed me for the first time, pressed against the wall, slightly shaking. His eyes widened as if this explained everything and I soon found every vampire's eyes on me.

Eleazar than spun back around to face Demetri.

"No! Absolutely not!" He hollered. "Get out of my house, right now!" I sank to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. He was frightening.

"Just tell us if she'll have a power," Demetri said.

"No, I have no reason to help you," Eleazar replied coolly. Demetri shrugged once.

"Maybe, but we have orders to stay here in till we know…so if you want us gone it would be best just to see if she'll be useful," Demetri told him. I buried my head in my knees as I felt eyes on me again. I could feel someone above me and a cold hand on my shoulder. I flinched away but the hand was firm. It stayed on my shoulder for a minute before letting go of me.

"Nothing. She won't have a power," I heard Eleazar say. I didn't completely understand what he meant by it. I could hear a foot step forward.

"Do not lie to us, Eleazar," a low threatening voice said. A few growls escaped from different people's lips. "Are you sure?"

"She won't have a power. She's useless." His words stung, but I was thankful for that. If I was useless, they would kill me. Suddenly I heard lots of growls, hisses and yells.

"Tell us the truth, Eleazar. Or else you can say goodbye to Carmen," Demetri said. I allowed myself to look up quickly see that Felix was holding Carmen by the throat and the other three vampires were completely frozen, with a fog around them. Eleazar was crouched low and was snarling. I quickly ducked my head back down.

"She's clairvoyant and physic!" Eleazar growled. "She's too young to be turned, her power won't fully manifest for a few years. Now, let her go."

"Thank you Eleazar, that's all we needed. Alec," Demetri said. And then it was silent, but I still didn't look up. Then a cold hand jerked me up. "Time to go, Claire." Eleazar and Carmen were now frozen too with the fog around them, as Demetri pulled me out of the house and to the SUV. He pushed me in the car and this time he sat next to me while Alec got in the front.

And then Felix stepped on the gas and I was able to keep everything down.

* * *

**_Okay, so this is set after Breaking Dawn, which means Irina is dead and Garrett is with the Denali. I thought it would be cool to add in this chapter and explain why Claire can't be turned immediately. Her power isn't manifested yet. So yeah. Please review, alert, favorite. Thanks._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all of the reviews (thought there weren't many). Short chapter, sorry.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five.**

I had another nightmare on the way to Italy on the plane. This time they knew not to restrain me so when I woke up I didn't have a panic attack. After the nightmare I couldn't go back to sleep, but I never can, so I stayed up. It wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't still sick. Sure, I wasn't throwing up, because I had no food in my stomach, but I was still running a fever, sneezing, coughing, and was freezing. Add the stress of being kidnapped by vampires and it was unbearable.

"Come on, Claire." I looked up to Alec and slowly stood up, with the blanket still over my shoulders. He didn't grab my arm, like I was use to; he simply stood slightly to the side and a little bit behind me as I walked down the steps and to a new silver car. Felix and Demetri were already waiting as I climbed in and curled into a ball.

It was silent except for the soft music that came from the radio and the sounds of my sniffles and coughs. We soon passed the walls of Volterra and I shivered, but not because I was cold. Felix drove fast between the weaving alleyways and he pulled into a courtyard and parked the car.

Alec had my car door opened for me. I guess they could be nice at some points, but they choose not to be. As my eyes scanned the courtyard I realized that this was the way Heidi led us to that…room. My stomach knotted, and not because I was sick. My fingers tightened around the soft blanket as I followed Alec inside. I hunched my shoulders as we passed the dark hallways, and soon we reached the lobby where Jamie sat.

"Alec, Demetri, Felix, Claire. The masters want to see you, but not Claire. They said for me to take her to her room," Jamie said. The vampires nodded and went off through the door ahead as Jami led me to another set of doors to the right. There was a long hallway, many doors on each side and she led me to the last door, at the end of the hall.

She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, she opened it and I walked in. I heard her close it and lock it, but couldn't bring myself to bang on the door. The room was painful to look at: the lights were bright and white above in the small room and everything was white. Well, only the walls and the small cot bed, because that was the only thing in the room. There was another door, which I'm guessing led to the bathroom.

I found the light and switched it off and the room was completely black. I couldn't see one thing. It was either complete light or total blackness. I picked blackness. I somehow found the bed and collapsed on it, shivering and gasping for air.

**

"Claire, wake up." _Hmm_? I opened my eyes to see the lights back on and Jamie standing over me. I had fallen asleep? Well, I guess it's impossible to tell in the black room. Jamie handed me a pill and some water. "It's antibiotics," she told me. I took them both and eagerly drank from the bottle. She turned to leave and as she did she turned back off the lights.

**

"Claire, honey wake up." _Had I really fallen asleep again?_ Jamie stood over me, like last time, when I opened my eyes. I sat up and she put a thermometer in my mouth. It was silent as she waited for the beep, and when it did beep she pulled it out and glanced down at it. "Your temperature went down, but you still have a fever. You should be better by tomorrow. Here, take this."

She handed me another pill and when I was finished she left me alone again, with the lights back off.

**

I bolted upright, drenched a sweat. It was completely dark in the room, which caused me to whimper slightly. The last thing I remembered was the sound of the door locking.

I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, my eyes darting around the room. Blackness. It was all around me, suffocating me, closing in on me, pulling me down-

The door opened and the lights were flipped on. It blinded me for a second but then I could see that the person in the room wasn't Jamie, but another vampire.

He had shaggy blonde hair with the pale complexion and blood red eyes. He wore a grey cloak and was big. Not as big as Felix - but big enough make me shrink back in fear. He was glaring at me, and his jaw was clenched.

"Let's go Claire," he said, waiting for me. I hesitantly, and slowly, stood up from the bed and shuffled to him. I noticed how much better I felt than yesterday. He raised his head slightly and then turned around. I rushed to follow him through the hallway and out the door at the end.

We passed Jamie at her desk - she didn't even glance up at us - and I followed the unknown vampire into another corridor. With a gasp I realized where this hallway led and I jerked to a stop. No! I refused to go there again.

The vampire must have heard my stop and he turned to look at me. His glare deepened and he growled at me. "Come on." When I didn't move he growled again - louder this time - and walked back to me. He grabbed my elbow and walked quickly down the hall. I shrunk back as far as possible away from him and whimpered. He ignored me as he pulled me down the dark and cold hallways.

As we walked towards the room the knotting sensation came over me again. I stopped walking and gasped again- but in pain this time. The vampire let out a very loud, furious growl and spun around to face me. He raised his hand to slap me and I closed my eyes. But when the impact never happened I peeked out.

Demetri stood next to him with his fingers wrapped securely around the vampire's wrist.

"Calm down, Santiago," Demeitri said in a cool voice. Santiago jerked his hand away from him and continued glaring at me. Demetri turned to look at me, a curious look flashed across his face. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," he stated, still looking at me.

All of this was in the back of my mind because I was still focusing on the trembles running threw my stomach. Something that I wasn't going to like was going to happen- I could feel it.

"She is extremely annoying," Santiago hissed out.

"Aro told you not to hurt her," Demetri said simply, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down the hall. With every step the feeling in my stomach became stronger and stronger. No matter how much I complained or tried to stop he kept walking.

Finally we reached the door to the room. Demetri opened it and I made one last attempt to escape, but he waltzed into the room as if he hadn't noticed my struggle. I refused to look up at the monsters that sat in the thrones as he brought me to the center of the room in front of them.

I could hear Aro walking down the steps and then he caught my hand. I flinched but stayed still, knowing it did no good to struggle.

"I know you must be confused, Claire," he said softly. My eyes focused on his shiny black shoes. "You have much to learn. We are the Volturi, a type of government, if you will, for our kind. We make sure vampires are following the laws."

I listened to him but kept my eyes locked on the floor.

"And some vampires have special powers. We make a guard to help make sure the people who break the laws get punished. And we want you to be on the guard. You will have a gift Claire." I looked up at him, and was met by his milky red eyes. He smiled at me and then turned back to his throne.

"Of course you are still to young." He let out a sigh as he sat down. I saw the blonde one, I think it was Caius, roll his eyes. "So, we have decided that you will stay here in till you turn 19, at that age you will be turned into a vampire and become part of our guard."

"But-but I don't want to," I whispered out. Aro let out a laugh and I looked up, he was sitting back in his chair.

"You know to much. We let you go last time because we were sure you would be quite. We can't do that again, Claire. So it's either this or we will be forced to kill you." He said this with no emotion and I thought for a second. I didn't want to be a vampire, and death seemed like my only way out.

"Fine, then just kill me," I said. Aro _tis_ked me and frowned.

"I'm sorry Claire. You are not really given a choice here. You are to vauleable to kill, so we'll wait." I kept the sob that was threatening to come out, inside. "You are dismissed."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a very short chapter, sorry. But, I should have a new chapter to you by tommorrow or Thursday.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six.**

_**Three months later**_

"Try again, Claire." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't do it, okay? Do you not understand?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Try harder," he said through clenched teeth. I sighed and crossed my arms, pouting at Alec.

"Can you not comprehend English? Here let's try French; Je ne peux pas le faire! Not yet? Italian then. Non posso farlo!" Alec's face never changed at my rant. He sighed and stood up from the chair.

"Fine. You can't do it. Maybe they'll realize you're useless," he snarled. My pout deepened. He left my room, closing the door on the way. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed and falling on it.

It's been three months since I was brought to this hell hole. Three miserable months. I wasn't allowed outside my room unless someone gave me permission. And it was the most embarrassing thing because my room didn't have a bathroom. Someone was always outside my room, one of the newer guards, and I had to ask them for anything. Food was brought to me three times a day along with water.

Aro had ordered that I work on my gift with a member of the guard for an hour a day. So far, it was the thing I hated most besides the feeding groups. And sometimes Chesela would come in and just stare at me. I wasn't sure what she was doing but sometimes I could feel my hatred for them waver a bit.

In my sessions I had to use my gift, and usually nothing would happen. When they asked me to guess the card that they were holding, sometimes I would get a flash of the card in my head. At first I had pretended not to know what the card was, but Aro used his gift – which he told me about – and saw that I was lying. He warned me and it was enough to scare me into the truth.

Other than the cards I was told to focus. What the hell did they expect me to do? Once or twice a sense would flash in my head, usually having nothing to do with anything, but I was still expected to tell them.

I really, really hated it here. They didn't let me have a TV or computer and only gave me two books. Two books! What was I suppose to do? I had no music to listen to, and whenever I hum or sing, my guard would come blasting into the room and yell at me to stop.

Once I had drummed my fingers on the wall for a few minutes and my door was thrown off its hinges. The small blond girl – Jane, I had learned later – stormed into my room and glared at me again.

"Will you shut the hell up?" she growled. "I can hear you from a level up. Now stop it or I'll rip those fingers from you hand!" Then she turned around and slammed the door shut before I could speak.

I never tapped my fingers on anything again.

The door to my room opened and Jamie walked in, smiling at me as she did. I glared at her and sat up.

"What?" I asked her. She handed me a plate of food and then a book.

"I thought you would want a new book," she told me. I put on a fake smile.

"Oh, really? I get a book!? What do I get next?!" I said with a sarcastic edge. Jamie's smile left her face and she shrugged.

"Eat your food, Claire," was all she said before she turned and left the room. I caught a glimpse of my guard, Victor, before he closed the door. I pouted again and looked at my tray of food. Without thinking, I grabbed the tray which held a hamburger before hurling it at my wall. It splattered across my white walls and then clattered to the ground.

My door opened and I saw Victor glance at the wall. He growled and glared at me.

"You're picking that up," he said, before slamming the door shut and locking it from outside. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my mouth just as I let out a frustrated scream.

This was just fucking perfect.

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't. Shoot. Please. I know, I know, I know. It's been like a month since I last updated and if anyone remembers this story you probably no longer want to read it. I'm sorry, I just got writers block. I had skipped chapters when I first began writing this story, so that I could get all the important things out and connect the dots later. But, I had a hard time with that. So, I had my amazing Beta, RyK77, help me and I got this out finally.**

**This is dedicated to a very important reader: ****mina voultor, for being a pain in my a** and getting me to finally finish this chapter. I hope she likes it. Also, just a note, I have a new Seth imprint story if anyone wants to read it. So here is Chapter Seven of Future In Black.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_**1 year later**_

Nothing has changed. It's always the same old thing. Wake up, have Jamie bring me food, an hour of some vampire making me look into the future, and then go to sleep. Nothing changed; it was the same daily schedule. I hadn't seen Aro in almost a full year, and I was happy about that. But about everything else I hated.

I was getting bored, all I ever did was sit on my bed and read the same book over and over. I mean, it's been a year and two months, and it felt like I was still a prisoner. I just wanted to leave; I just wanted to go back to my regular life.

**Third Person.**

_Sunny and warm today_, Jamie noted as she walked into her work place. _Too bad it will be dark when I get off work._ She frowned at the thought. _Oh, well. Hopefully it will all work out._

Jamie spent her first thirty minutes at her desk, organizing anything and everything. Usually she would make Claire's breakfast after an hour, but she was bored and there was nothing to do. So she made her way to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for Claire. An hour later, an hour and a half after she arrived at work, she made her way down the dark hallways to Claire's room.

The first thing Jamie noticed was that Victor, Claire's guard, wasn't there. _Strange,_ she thought to herself. She opened Claire's door, placed the breakfast tray on the floor, and walked up to her bed. She pulled the covers back, but there were only pillows, no Claire. _Damn it!_

Jamie ran back to her desk, as fast as her legs would take her, and called Aro's study.

"Hello?" Aro asked after the first ring.

"Claire's gone, Victor wasn't there," she told him in a rush. A low growl on the other end of the phone made her jump.

"How long?" Aro sounded anxious and annoyed.

"At least an hour and a half," Jamie answered. The other line went dead as Aro hung up. Less than a minute later, Demetri and Felix were running past Jamie's desk and down the stairs.

**Claire's POV**

I had paid more attention to the routine of the day. I managed to get Jamie to tell me when she gets here, and then two hours later she would bring me my breakfast. Victor really hated to watch me, and sometimes when I "slept" he would leave his post. All I needed was perfect timing. Then the time came two weeks after I thought of the plan. Jane and Alec were out taking care of a rogue vampire, and everyone was too busy to remember me.

Victor had left his post at six o'clock am, thinking I was asleep, and the next time anyone would check on me would be in three hours. Three hours would be enough time for me get out of the country. I had packed a small bag, with only $500, the passport the Volturi had given me in case I needed it, and one set of clothes.

I opened my door and looked both ways. The hallway was dead silent. Quietly as I could, but still quickly, I walked down the hallway until I met the doors that led to the reception area. It was dark, only a lamp on, and empty. Walking to the elevator, I pressed the down button and waited as the elevator came.

I was out of the castle and into a cab with no problem. I told the driver to take me to the nearest airport. The problem was, the nearest airport was an hour and a half ride. That's fine. I still have another hour and a half.

I arrived at the airport at seven thirty and made my way in. The next flight that I could make would start boarding in fifteen minutes. Just enough time to buy a ticket and go to the bathroom.

After I went to the bathroom, I made my way to the waiting area. But I never got there. I was just passing by an exit door when it suddenly opened and a hand pulled me through. It happened in only two seconds, and I had no time to even suck in a breath to scream before I was already outside.

A glaring, and terrifying, Felix stood over me – pushing me against the outer wall of the airport. I cowered back and suddenly my plan seemed stupid.

"H-Hi…Felix," I stuttered out with a small smile. He growled at me and grabbed my upper arm, pulling me roughly through the parking lot. He was walking much too fast, and I stumbled along the way, causing him to tighten his grip. He roughly pushed me into the back seat of a silver, heavily tinted Audi. Demetri sat in the driver's seat – staring at me through the rearview mirror.

I commanded myself not cry as they drove away from my only ounce of hope. Felix reached back and grabbed my small book bag before placing it in his lap. He opened the zipper and then dumped out the contents. He "tsked" me before holding up the wad of cash.

"You wasted three hundred dollars on your ticket, and I think we'll be keeping the rest," he told me in a mocking voice. He had turned around to look at me and was smirking. "And we'll be keeping your passport as well," he told me. Then he grabbed the plane ticket and held it out in front of me. He made sure I watched as he ripped it in half, slowly and playfully.

As we drove back to the castle, I realized I would never again see the world outside the castle walls. I may never again see the castle outside of my little room. If I didn't conform, they would probably just kill me. I figured I'd be better off dead than being a prisoner of these monsters, and then I let the tears go. _No, becoming one of them is an even worse fate. I have to get out of here one way or another._ _I hope I have time to come up with a better plan. Why did my father have to drag me to this awful place, anyway? Oh, Daddy I miss you so much. _The tears flowed heavier the closer we got to the castle. Felix and Demetri ignored me for the rest of the drive. Judging by the speedometer, it would be a much shorter drive back to the castle than it was to the airport.

* * *

**My beta wrote the last paragraph and I loved it. So, what did you think? Was it good? I hope you review, even if I don't deserve it. Thanks.**

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
